


Emeny Number 1

by Gurrenlasagna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed, Humanstuck, Voyeurism, black turning red feelings, non sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurrenlasagna/pseuds/Gurrenlasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are a high school student.<br/>And right now, this very moment. You were very annoyed with your childhood enemy / neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emeny Number 1

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are a high school student.  
And right now, this very moment. You were very annoyed with your childhood enemy / neighbor.  
His rap music was blaring threw from always from his room next door across from yours. You went over to your window and shut it so you could hear less of it, and let’s not forget glaring at him well he was sitting at his computer desk fiddling with something metal, probably part of a new robot or something he was working on. You didn’t like Dirk Strider , never did. He always thought he was smarter then you, better… and he was, he could build robots and spit rhymes like no one’s business, and you Roxy Lalonde came from a broken family. Dad and Mom did not get along anymore, in fact they couldn’t be in the same room together anymore. The only time you got away from Dirk was when you had to go to your father’s place which half the time you were alone anyways since he worked mostly every day and for long hours. Which you assumed was half the reason why their marriage ended; he was a workaholic and your mother well an alcoholic. Which you did tend to steal some of her booze when she wasn’t home, apple didn’t fall to far from the tree as they would say.  
The only reason why you put up with Dirk Striders bullshit was because you were forced too. His Brother and Your mother got a long great, you were pretty sure at some point that they were going to get together, but it turned out you were wrong, Dave ended up marrying some girl name Jade, she was really nice, she was adorable too, long black hair, buckteeth and a nice pair of green eyes. When she moved in her dog Bec was chasing around your cat the yard and that’s how you met her and found out that she was Dave’s girlfriend.  
You could still hear his rap music even with the window shut tight. You huffed and went to your laptop and opened up pesterchum. Which the only reason you had him on there was because it was easier to yell at him and stuff to turn down his music and junk rather than to go all the way to his house.  
tipsyGnostalgic began pester timaeusTestified  
TG: di stri would ya PLEASE turn down your music  
TT: Oh sorry princess, I didn’t think it was that loud.  
TG: come on I’m trying to study  
TT: Yes because looking at gossip articles is “studying” these days.

You sighed and rubbed your temples. He was infuriating to talk to sometimes. And he responded to your message by turning his music up louder.  
TG: … how did ya know I was looking at gossip stuff…?  
TT: You should really close your blinds more.

 

You got up from your bed and instantly shut your pink blinds so you didn’t have to deal with him being smug. Though you would not admit to the blush on your face from knowing he watched you from his window like you did him some times. What if he had seen you do other things like dance around in your underwear, or anything else embarrassing. Your face went redder. Your pesterchum went off getting your attention, you turned your face to your laptop.  
TT: Anyways, I’m fixing one of my robots and headphones get in the way, so deal with my music a little longer. Like an hour.  
TG: oh so it’s not a new one mister smarty pants.. sorry I like my blinds open to let light in.  
TT: And here I thought you left them open so you could glare at me from next door.  
TG: fine w/e I can deal, fyi I don’t do that.  
TT: “fyi” you do.  
tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering timaeusTestified

You groaned and fell back onto your bed, your head hitting your pillow. Dirk Strider was a jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote anything homestuck before so if it's bad I'm sorry.


End file.
